The present invention relates to the field of transportation devices. Specifically, the present invention is a device designed to attach a mobile trailer or cart to a forklift vehicle.
The standard method of transporting small to medium-sized trailers is with the use of a vehicle such as an automobile or truck. The vehicle generally has a standard steel trailer hitch secured to its rear portion. The trailer generally contains a device capable of receiving the trailer hitch and securing it, such that a motorized vehicle may pull the trailer to its destination.
Due to the fact that larger trailers are generally heavier, they typically require a motorized vehicle using this method to transport the trailer. However, for smaller trailers, such as those that transport jet skis or other small loads, the use of a motorized vehicle may not be necessary.
Trailers, dollies, and carts are frequently employed in warehouses to transport boxes and containers of equipment and goods. One machine that is commonly used in warehouses to move boxes and crates is a forklift vehicle. It is therefore highly desirable to invent a device that could attach the cart, or trailer to the forklift vehicle. This would increase the versatility of forklift vehicles and reduce the amount of equipment needed in a warehouse.
Devices for transporting carts and trailers are well known and exist in many varieties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,489 issued to Specie, discloses a dolly system for campgrounds and parks that consists of a general purpose dolly and various attachments for the general purpose dolly. The patent generally discloses the use of an adaptable attachment for use on a dolly. However, the Specie patent does not make specific reference to a device that would include two parallel plates and pin assembly that may be used as a collar to secure to a single flat beam of a forklift device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,708 also issued to Specie, was a continuation of the above Specie patent. This patent discloses a dolly system for campgrounds and parks that consists of a general purpose dolly and various attachments for the general purpose dolly. The patent generally discloses the use of an adaptable attachment for use on a dolly. However, it does not make specific reference to the present invention that includes two parallel plates and pin assembly that may be attached to one of the two parallel beams that comprise the lifting platform of a forklift.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,130 issued to Andrews, discloses a support for outboard motor for boats. This generally discloses a figure with a trailer hitch attached to what appears to be a dolly. However, the figure does not disclose the system of securing the trailer hitch to one of the two beams that form the lifting platform of a forklift as set forth in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,181 issued to Smith Discloses a vehicular device for safe and convenient launching of small pleasure boats and the like from soft ground or from dirt ramps. The patent also discloses a figure showing a trailer hitch attached to a dolly-like device. However, the figure does not disclose the parallel plate and pin assembly used in conjunction with a forklift fork plane as set forth in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,677 issued to Haskins, discloses a stabilizing trailer hitch dolly consisting of a dolly frame and a cross member carrying a trailer hitch ball. The patent includes a figure showing a trailer hitch attached to a dolly-like device. However, as in the Smith patent, this patent does not disclose the parallel plate and pin assembly used in conjunction with a forklift as set forth in the present invention.
Many forklift vehicles currently have standard ball hitches secured to the rear of the vehicle in order to transport trailers or carts. These ball hitches are secured to the forklift vehicle at the end opposite of the end supporting the forklift. However, many forklift vehicles do not have hitches secured to the vehicle to transport trailers, or carts. It is therefore highly desirable to design a hitch that can be quickly and cheaply attached to a forklift with a minimum of effort in order to enable the forklift vehicle to transport carts and trailers.
Other patents discuss approaches and devices for transporting trailers using a trailer hitch similar to those as set forth by the issued patents described above. However, none of these patented inventions include a parallel plate assembly secured to one of the two beams that form the lifting platform of the forklift vehicle by a pin as set forth by the present invention. The flexibility and simplicity that allows a user to attach such a device to one of the two beams of the forklift vehicle by a pin is presently unknown in the current state of the art.
The present invention is a device for attaching trailers and carts to a forklift vehicle. A forklift is comprised of two parallel beams that are raised and lowered in unison to raise and lower a crate or package supported by the two parallel beams. These two parallel beams therefore form a single lifting platform. The device is secured to one of these two beams. The device is a structure formed from two parallel plates that fit over the flat plane of the single beam of the forklift. One feature of the present invention is that it is removable from the single beam of the forklift. The single beam of the forklift is adapted to receive the device by having a single hole drilled in the beam. The device has a hole drilled through the center such that a pin fits through the device and the plane of the beam thereby removably securing the device to the forklift. A standard trailer hitch is attached to the top plate of the device. A steel ball is secured to the square hitch. The trailer or cart is then secured to the steel ball of the trailer hitch.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a device that will secure a trailer or cart to the forklift of a forklift vehicle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a trailer hitch that will removably attach to the forklift of a forklift vehicle with simplicity and ease of effort.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a trailer hitch that will removably attach to the forklift of a forklift vehicle with a minimal amount of modification to the forklift.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.